


Restoration

by Annie17851



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angel Castiel raises Dean Winchester from Perdition and has to remake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel has raised the Righteous Man from Perdition; he must be restored.

Restoration

 

The angel Castiel, luminous in triumph, glides swiftly past the bodies of his fallen brothers and sisters, making his way out of Hell and into the quiet realm of the Waiting. The vale between Heaven and Hell, where no entity, nether good nor evil, will be able to interrupt him, interfere with this most important task which has been entrusted to him and him alone. He struggles to keep the fallen angels out of his mind, those siblings who have given their lives in this pursuit, the rescue of the Father’s Righteous Man from Perdition. Rescue from the hands of demons who have tortured him, from those who would twist and mangle the bright soul into something almost unrecognizable.

Castiel’s warm Grace holds the soul suspended before him, and his angelic essence dulls a bit at the sight – the impossibly deep black of a bottomless pit, churning and boiling, wailing inside the once-bright soul. Castiel reaches out, tendrils of soothing Grace glancing over the shadowed, demented spirit before him.

The soul brightens, slowly, little by little, and Castiel pulls his Grace back reluctantly, knowing he can’t take away all the turmoil, knows he has to leave some, the man has to remember, needs to know what happened, has to carry the taste of that suffering with him the rest of his life. Must know what it’s like in Hell before he can decide to send anyone- anything – else there. 

Bone must come next, even previously broken bones must be made strong again, rejuvenated. Now muscles, resilient, tough and athletic.

Castiel pauses now. The flesh. The angel searches for the image of the man, sees how beautiful he was, knows he has to take his time and make him perfect.

Golden-cream skin, finely haired, knits itself over the strong muscles from the soles of the man’s feet all the way up his firmly-hewn hunter’s frame. Castiel pauses the process at the top of the man’s head, fashioning every hair to be exactly the way it was, the way each hair fell, the identical sandy brown it is supposed to be. Castiel regards the raised handprint on the man’s left shoulder, an unfortunate after-effect of being rescued. The angel touches it with his Grace and, on a whim, leaves it.

But the face – the face should to be the same. Strong jawline, rose-perfect lips and eyes the color of grass lit by a summer sunset. There were freckles, Castiel knows, and here, again, he pauses, wants to take some poetic, angelic license, reward himself for restoring this so-beautiful being before him. Puts all the light spots back on the handsome face, but patterns them after constellations so far away in space and time that no human eye will ever see them. Only Castiel himself will know. 

The last item then- the life itself. Renewed life must be given by an angel’s kiss, and Castiel brushes his Grace tenderly, warmly, across the soft lips he has just shaped to perfection.

Triumph echoes through the Heavens. “Dean Winchester is saved!”


End file.
